


Start

by Ultra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Loki Posing as Odin, POV Loki (Marvel), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Power Dynamics, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Loki has ascended the Asgardian throne and he's not done yet.





	Start

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Avengersland on LiveJournal.

There is no throne.

Loki didn’t believe it when Stark said those words. So determined was he to rule Midgard, he truly thought any obstacle could be overcome by his regal plans. Not so.

Still, cell walls could not hold him, nor the wrath of Odin keep him from his ultimate goal. Now Loki would not settle for one throne, but all thrones.

Double-crossing Thor was far too simple in the end, and so Loki sat upon the throne of Asgard, wearing Odin’s face for now.

This was only the first of nine victories, but it was a good start.


End file.
